If Life were Worth Living
by xoxoJasminee
Summary: A story about a time in my life, i hurt so much..


**IF LIFE WERE WORTH LIVING**

I woke up hoping for a great day, it felt like a day to be daring, and i was willing to be just that. The day to remember, the one that made my heart swore! High in the clouds indeed i was. The date? March 29th 2010. It was the day I had my FIRST kiss, it was with an amazing, overly hot 8th grader, a grade? 7th, i was.. it was a day like all the others, a worm dissection for science, regular pre-algebra, all the same crap.. like every other day. But.. during passing period it just.. happened..? his lips were soft, and i was scared; who wouldn't be? he was hot. Now look, you want this story all rainbows and unicorns, but i got a note for you.. its not. its a story of a girl who's been pushed, pulled, and torn.. well.. My name? Jasmine.. Jasmine Tylers. Now.. want me to fast forward to the day he broke me? Broke me right in half, like a stupid spider, scared for its life, while people laugh and smash it.. that's how my heart felt.. scared for its life.. The date? Unknown who would remember the date their heart was broken..? well not me.. that's for sure.

Well. i was at my Sisters for the week-end, it was never ending, time to be with my nephew, Heck yeah! and Texting my super hot.. Boyfriend? nope? whats the phrase he likes? Yeah.. Friends with Benefits? that's it! It was nice while it lasted.. well.. now to the part where it hurt the most.. Well, one happy day i woke up, and texted him.. guess what. he wouldn't reply.. it went on for a week.. well finally, the day came he texted me back, i had a nice conversation, wait.. did i tell you how i was trying to get help? no? well.. i was asking my friend Britt for help, and she told me to call him.. but, well i didn't I'm way to much of a chicken are you kidding me? well.. now to the point.. Well i asked him, "so.. are you my boyfriend type like person still?" his reply? "Oh.. i have a girlfriend" I cried for hours.. trying to think of what i did that made him not want me.. and not want me to ever talk to him.. and it was.. just.. to hard.. and having to see his face everyday? well I'm not a bug, i have not exoskeleton so that noone can break me..

The first time i tried to move on it was to a guy I'd be friends with for a while, name? Treyvon. He was the nicest person, and i was.. such a bitch to him, no matter how hard i desperately tried to get him, and make me see me as a nice person.. It never worked.. so.. one day i just decided,he was the one i wanted.. how did i find this out? he got a girlfriend, Name? Samantha, Sam for short. Well she was popular, she had all the friends that everyone knew their names.. and well, i was one of the dorks, with about.. hm.. 3 friends? maybe? anyways.. he had the girl he wanted, he really liked her, and every time they broke-up.. i tried my hardest to get him to notice me, or at least notice that i liked him so much.. Did he? no.. no not really.. anyways, hes the joke-ster type, and the type i wasn't aloud to want, and.. maybe that why it ment so much to me to try to get him, at least even for a day, even to kiss his lips.. did it ever happen? nope.. not even- we'll get to that at the end, no need to rush. Now back to me telling you my life story. Well, Trey was what i wanted.. and i was gonna get what i wanted, i promised my self.. and well, i guess i broke my promise' Because i never got him... there is so much more about trey, we'll come back to him later.

Now.. It was about mid-April, close to the end of my dramatic 7th grade year, i met someone new, she came into my Life by how? Using me to get to my ex boyfriend type like person.. Jacob.. She only wanted my number because i had his... nice huh? well, we actually became great friends. and I was happy i made a friend that was cooler, prettier, and well.. all around better than me.. she was always so nice to me.. But she had something with Trey That i could never have, maybe because i was always screwing it up. Well, now upon having Jordyn, I lost so many other people, i know the deal was the same for her, she lost a lot to.. but, not as much as me, i had all the geeky friends.. all the ones that were odd, and noone wanted. Well Except the twins, those girls were proper whores.. Well.. You see i had a friend named Beth.. we call her Beth-a-bitch now.. Well enough about her, just thinking of her face makes me sick to my stomach now.. This is like an old diary hidden in a box for 60 years and when you come across it, you and your old husband sit next to the Ye Ol' Fireplace and read it.. well if it were a book, it would have tear stains ALL-OVER it.


End file.
